


All the King's Men Couldn't, but Kise Could

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine wants to be broken and put back together again. Kise wants to help him. They both get what they want in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the King's Men Couldn't, but Kise Could

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr requested an Aomine x Kasamtsu fic so I sat thru the last 4 eps of season 1 again (not a hardship haha) to get ideas but as I started the fic it couldn't be anything other than AoKise.

 

His life was a fucking punchline.

There had been moments during the Inter High when he’d thought maybe,  _maybe_ it would finally break.

His boredom, his disdain, his hatred for the very thing he used to lived for. And even while Aomine smirked and mocked and tried to deliberately crush the man who had once been one of his best friends, he’d looked into golden eyes and the deepest part of his soul screamed,  _“Break me. God please break me and then help me put the pieces back together, back into the man I was.”_

Brilliant, burnished eyes. Kise’s eyes. Eyes that had followed him like a puppy, admired him, loved him. Aomine wasn’t stupid, he’d known about the other man’s little crush on him at Teiko, but back then he’d only cared about basketball, and then he hadn't cared about anything at all.

Those eyes had changed.That much had been evident when they’d faced each other on the court. Even now, months later, he could still see them. When he was awake, when he was asleep, in those gray in between times when everything else became foggy. Always they were there, burning with determination, blazing with life and faith and a promise. A promise to himself, to his teammates, even to Aomine, and that promise was to never give up. Not with a minute on the board, a half a minute, not even with one second left.

How could Kise do that? How could his teammates do it? Their defeat had been inescapable, irreversible. So, where did the will to keep fighting come from?

Aomine didn’t know, couldn’t understand. He’d given up long ago, only going through the motions now. But even then, he was still unstoppable.

Would he have understood something if it had been his hand that had pulled Kise up off the floor, helped that exhausted, trembling figure stand, patted that shining blond head? “You did good. You worked hard. You fought until the end.” Should those have been his words, instead of coming from that annoyingly loud senpai? By acknowledging Kise’s spirit and effort could he have saved himself?

He laughed, and the sound was anything but pleasant.

What was the use thinking about this shit now? He hadn’t broken, or maybe he’d been broken all along and the pieces were just hanging there in a vague Aomine-shaped blob, only rage and arrogance and pain holding them in place.

Either way, nothing had changed. He’d won, like he always won, and like always that hollow, meaningless victory tasted like ashes. End of story.

Only it wasn’t the end at all, because Kise wouldn’t allow it.

See, Kise, more than anyone, understood Aomine. Not just because he’d spent all those days, those nights, those long, long weekends playing one-on-one with Aomine, watching his every move, seeing him so animated, so happy, so amazing, spinning and jumping and performing such astonishing moves that no matter how hard Kise tried, no matter how much sweat he shed on those glossy wooden floors, he could never, ever duplicate.

No, he understood Aomine, because he’d once  _been_ Aomine.

Bored, detached, secretly angry, not giving anything his all because he just didn’t have to. No one could best him, no one could reach that almost miraculous place where he stood, where he shined, where his talent set him apart, no where it  _isolated_ him from everyone else. He’d given up on pretty much everything, and then he had he met Aomine.

Aomine, who had been so vibrant, so happy, so alive that Kise, who had only been existing until that very moment, felt born anew just by standing next to him. The real miracle of Kise’s middle school years.

Now he wanted to, needed to, return that favor, to be that same miracle for the man who’d found him in darkness and didn’t just pull him into the sun, had brought the sun to him.

To be honest, his loss to Aomine had hurt. His senpai’s dreams, his dreams, all of it blown away by Aomine’s unmatched talent. Kise had wanted to win for himself, for his team. Yet, there was something else, something Kuroko shared with him, a desire to bring back Aomine’s smile, the smile Kise had fallen in love with.

That he had failed on all fronts had been bitterly, heartrendingly painful, but not being able to change Aomine probably hurt the worse.

Kise threw himself into practice, into training, into getting stronger. It helped, but wasn’t enough. Not enough to erase the sting of defeat, not enough to temper his still burning desire to bring Aomine back out into the light, to show him he  _was_ the light.

And when that need became too much to bear, Kise decided to act, to not wait for their next game. The Inter High hadn’t been the end, but Winter was still much too far away.

“Hey, Aominecchi, how about a game of one-on-one?”

He could tell by the slight widening of Aomine’s eyes that the other man was surprised to see him there. Of course. It wasn’t like Kaijou and Touou were close enough to just pop on over for a visit.

Just as quickly, though, that mask of arrogant indifference closed over Aomine’s face with all the finality of a slamming door.

“Kise. What are you doing here? Does that senpai of yours know you have slipped his leash?”

There was a hard edge to his tone that Kise didn’t understand, but it didn’t matter.

“I skipped practice today. There was something more important I had to do.”

Aomine adjusted his bag over his shoulder, stuck his pinky in his ear, and yawned. “Oh? And what’s that, a girl?”

Kise shook his head, stepping out of the shadow of Touou’s gate. “No, you. I want to go one-on-one with you again, Aominecchi.”

“Che, how boring. I told you before, the only one who can beat me is me.” Aomine brushed past Kise as he spoke. “No matter how many times you try, the result will always be the same.”

“I don’t believe that,” Kise called after him, and something in his voice made Aomine pause. “But, you aren’t understanding. I want to play with you again, but you can choose the game.”

He had to turn around at that. Kise stood there, amber eyes still shining with the same unflinching light as during the Inter High. Then the blond held both hands up. In one, the familiar orange ball. In the other, a condom.

_A condom._

“What the hell are you playing at, Kise?”

“I’m not playing at anything. Yet.”

Aomine chuckled harshly. “So, what? You want to play basketball, but if I don’t want to then you’re offering your ass instead? Are you that desperate for my attention, after all this time?”

It was cruel. He knew that, especially in light of how Kise felt about him, but Kise took his cruelty and gave him back something even more brutal: the truth.

“Yes.” The clear, honest, resolute answer shook Aomine down to his very foundation, and that vulnerable feeling pissed him off.

Pushing into Kise’s space, he reached for the ball but aborted the movement at the last second and took the condom instead.

“And if I choose the latter? If I really decide to put you on your knees, spread your cheeks, fuck your ass so hard you won’t be able to walk straight, much less play basketball, then what?”

Kise shivered at those crude words, but he didn’t look away.  

“Then we go to the hotel a few blocks from here. I’ve already paid for a room.”

They went to the hotel.

“Don’t think this changes anything.” Aomine lied as he ripped off his shirt and shoved Kise onto the bed.

Kise smiled. “It changes everything, Aominecchi.”

He couldn’t handle it, that smile, that expression of understanding and hope and affection. Not when he had destroyed Kise so thoroughly in the summer, not when he’d been such a bastard.

So he covered Kise’s mouth with his own, crushed their lips together, and swallowed that smile with a savage, feral growl.

If he had expected a punch or a slap or a kick in the balls, he was doomed to disappointment. Kise opened to him, melted into him, returned the kiss with a low moan of his own.

It was Kise who swept a tongue over Aomine’s mouth, bit his bottom lip, sucked and nibbled until Aomine was panting, gasping for air.

“You’ve done this before,” he rasped when he pulled away. Aomine meant it as a statement but it came out an accusation.

“Does it matter?” Kise’s musical voice was soft and husky.

“No, it doesn’t.”

But it did.

For someone who didn’t care, shouldn’t care, Aomine was somehow wrecked by the knowledge.

He went a little crazy.

Rough hands tore away Kise’s clothes. Hard fingers circled his nipples, flicked over them, scraped and pinched until the blond was groaning and twisting, that beautiful golden skin of his flushed and glistening.

“ _Aominecchi_.” His name was a heated whisper falling across face, and it made him shudder.

Never once did Kise push him away, say no when his touch skirted that edge between pain and pleasure. Aomine wanted to ask why, but when he looked into the eyes that had haunted him for months, maybe even years, he knew he already had his answer.

What he didn’t know, what Aomine didn’t yet realize as he prepared Kise for him, turned the blond over, lined his latex-covered cock up, shoved deep, thrust hard and fucked Kise with a wild desperation that would fuel his wet dreams for months and months to come, was that there in that room, with the sound of his hips slapping against Kise’s ass, with Kise clenching around him, with his heart pounding, breath ragged, and pleasure so hot, so white, so fierce slamming into him that he was momentarily blinded by it, the salvation he had wanted but hadn’t dared hope for had begun.

And when winter came and Aomine finally,  _finally_  fell apart, Kise was there waiting for him, helped him put the pieces back together the way they should be, and brought the whole him, the reborn him, out of the darkness once and for all.

end

 


End file.
